Kakashi House
by Naoki-san1
Summary: que sucederia si nuestros personajes de naruto fueran doctores?...ven y descubrelo en esta divertida parodia de doctor house!, hay kakaxsaku y sasuxsaku
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi House

Hola como están?, ahora les traigo una parodia de doctor house con nuestros personajes de naruto, yeah shannaro!, ahora, veamos las descripciones de nuestros personajes dentro de la historia.

Kakashi house

Es un medico ninja el cual es tan frio y calculador como ningún otro medico, pero es el mejor doctor del hospital de konoha, es grosero, hostil, pervertido, y no le importa nadie mas que el. Por alguna extraña razón , muchas mujeres lo encuentran extremadamente apuesto…y no es por de mas….el hombre esta como quiere demonios!, aunque cubra casi toda su cara……pero su actitud es lo mas intimidante de todo además de sus conocimientos médicos, que lo hacen ver como un dios al saber diagnosticar todo tipo de patologías.

Uchiha sasuke

De la famosa familia de doctores uchiha, forma parte del equipo de kakashi house, es el chico sexy y frio del equipo, cirujano empedernido, con tan solo 23 años de edad, una de las mentes mas brillantes desde que había estudiado medicina en la universidad de konoha, siempre había sido el primero en todo, cosa por lo que kakashi lo contrato, además de que aprovechaba para burlarse de el en cualquier momento diciéndole todo tipo de ofensas sobre su apariencia…que aunque no tuviera nada de malo…simplemente le gustaba fastidiar.

Uzumaki Naruto

El medico que sorprende a todos con sus diagnosticos….aunque no todos correctos…..aunque brillante…es algo estúpido en la vida cotidiana, es un loco obsesionado del ramen y parece sentir algo por su compañera de equipo haruno sakura, pero ella no le hace caso ya que en un principio ella estaba sobre kakashi. Naruto también cuenta con 23 años y siempre pelea con sasuke diciendo el un diagnostico y sasuke otro.

Haruno sakura

De 22 años de edad, una chica medico con extremos valores morales, entrenada nada mas y nada menos que por la directora del hospital y además kage de la aldea, tsunade-sama, esta chica además de inteligente suele ser muy consciente de sus actos y no le gusta arriesgarse a nada a comparación de kakashi o de naruto que lo harian sin chistar. Como única chica del equipo tiende a ser la mas sobresaliente acertando en casi todos sus diagnosticos, una de las razones de esto es el hecho de querer impresionar a kakashi, ya que ella siente algo por el..pero la indiferencia de este la hara cambiar de opinión.

Tsunade

Directora del hospital de konoha y de la aldea, mujer madura y de apariencia juvenil, orgullosa de ser la mejor medico que haya existido, se pelea constantemente con kakashi por el hecho de siempre querer tomar riesgos en cualquier caso, además de que kakashi la desobedece en considerables ocasiones….por no decir que siempre, siempre esta ocupada tratando de cubrir las tonterías que hace kakashi…cosas que también le vienen costando a ella.

Asuma

Mejor amigo de kakashi…aunque muchas veces se pelean, actúan como adultos después de un rato…aunque no por parte de kakashi….asuma es medico en el area de oncología en el mismo hospital que kakashi, por lo que se ve envuelto en varias cosas que el arriesgado medico hace con tal de salirse con la suya. Asuma es muchísimo mas consciente que kakashi y siempre trata de hacerlo entrar en razón, es amable y gentil a diferencia de kakashi.

Pues he aquí la descripción…espero que les guste esta historia……..aqui esta el primer capitulo

Selección

Era una mañana normal en el hospital de konoha, kakashi se hallaba en su despacho leyendo su pervertido libro del icha icha, cuando de repente tsunade abrió la puerta ..

Kakashi- oh no…….tu- dijo con afán de molestar a la rubia de ojos miel, pero no era necesario eso ya que ella ya estaba molesta desde antes.

Tsunade- kakashi………que estas haciendo???- dijo de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta

Kakashi- mmm…no me digas que te quedaste ciega……..a no ser que ….oh….sera que tus razonamientos mentales han disminuido??- dijo sarcástico

Tsunade- kakashi, estas perdiendo tiempo aquí leyendo esas estupideces mientras pudieras estar en el consultorio- dijo enfadada elevando un poco la voz

Kakashi- ya te dije-….. todos esos casos son demasiado fáciles……………hasta asuma puede encargarse de ellos…y eso que es oncólogo- dijo volviendo a su tarea de leer el pervertido libro

Tsunade furiosa se acerco y mando a volar lejos el libro

Kakashi- oye!...- dijo enojado..ya que no se trataba de cualquier libro …no!, se trataba de SU libro………..su modo de entretenerse todo el dia sin hacer nada en el hospital

Tsunade- kakashi….para que no estes sin hacer nada……voy a requerir que contrates a tres personas-

Kakashi- para que?- dijo sin entender

Tsunade- si tu no te encargas de los pacientes ellos lo harán, así podrán intercambiar ideas y tratar al paciente mas rápidamente- dijo pareciendo razonable

Kakashi- es lo mas estúpido que he oído…..seguro que tu cerebro bajo a tus senos, porque eso es una reverenda estupidez-

Tsunade- kakashi, hablo muy enserio…..si para la siguiente semana no tienes un equipo, tendre que mandarte a urgencias-

Kakashi- ah claro………….tu y tu maldita autoridad……..casi lo olvidaba……..(suspiro resignado) de acuerdo tendras tu dichoso equipo- dijo para acabar con la estúpida discusión

Tsunade- bien……..- dijo satisfecha mientras salía de la oficina de kakashi

Kakashi- genial….ahora sere una niñera- dijo fastidiado

Al dia siguiente un monton de carpetas se habían apilado en el escritorio del medico loco, pues como muchos ya sabían, se trataba del mejor medico del hospital y sin importar el precio, querían trabajar con el, así que después de que kakashi viera unos cuantos curricullums llamo a 20 personas, de las cuales solo eligiria 3.

Kakashi estaba sentado en su despacho esperando a que sus aspirantes llegaran, en cuanto oyo que alguien tocaba la puerta, ordeno que pasara.

Se llevo una sorpresa al ver a un chico de mayones verdes y muy cejudo en la puerta, aunque ciertamente gracioso, lo que hizo que kakashi soltara una leve carcajada escupiendo un poco del café que estaba bebiendo

Kakashi- …….y……tu quien eres????- dijo divertido y burlon

Lee- señor! Soy rock lee señor!, medico graduado de la universidad de la llama de la juventud- dijo como si fuera un militar

Kakashi- donde demonios esta tu bata- dijo observando el extraño atuendo del chico

Lee- e-este es mi uniforme señor- dijo un poco rojo

De repente kakashi se acordó de algo aterrador…recordó los días de universitario, si se acordó de su rival……..maito gai

Kakashi- no me digas………..fuiste entrenado por raro de gai…verdad?-

Lee- emm…hai señor!-

Kakashi- ……………….emm….sabes algo…. Yo te llamo- dijo mirando el curricullum y tirándolo a la basura

Lee- em….señor…..el curricullum se le cayo-

Kakashi- mmm no…a mi no se me cayo nada……el que sigue!- dijo como corriendo al chico quien triste salió del despacho

A continuación entro una rubia sexy de ojos azules y tez blanca con la falda tan corta como su bata blanca

Kakashi por consiguiente puso toooda su atención en la chica.

Kakashi- y….tu quien eres??- dijo galante

Ino- hai… me llamo yamanaka ino, estudie el la universidad de konoha- dijo ella sonriendo muy provocadora

Kakashi- oh…si, si muy interesante- dijo viéndole las piernas- y……. que hora tienes libre?- dijo sin mas

Ino- eh???-

Kakashi- no esperaras quedar en mi equipo sin hacer algo por mi no?????

Momentos después la chica salió indignada y kakashi se frotaba la mejilla prueba de que había sido abofeteado por algún comentario indebido

Kakashi- bah!, de todos modos no la iba a contratar, se viste como una zorra, siguiente!-

A continuación entra al despacho un chico que se cubria todo………y traia gafas obscuras

Kakashi se paro y lo observo detenidamente

Kakahsi- y tu que????-

Shino- abúrame shino…………..especialista en realización de antídotos y venenos- dijo un poco macabro

Kakashi retrocedió un poco…diablos ese chico si que era extraño

Kakashi- emm…..yo…creo que luego te hablo- dijo extrañado de la extraña actitud del chico

A continuación entro una chica de dos coletas que empezó a bailar en cuanto entro al despacho, y después a cantar

Kakashi-…………………

La chica termino su espectáculo y espero a que kakahsi le diera una critica o eso pensaba el ya que lo miraba de forma extraña

Kakashi- emmm, disculpa…………a que veniste? Perdón- dijo sin entender la extraña actuación de la chica

Tenten- soy tenten……….que ¿?, no le gusto mi actuación????...usted es el señor del circo no???- dijo dudosa

Kakashi- ………………..si…………….soy yo…………………mmm…..yo te llamo- dijo para después ver a la rara chica salir de ahí.

Llamo a la siguiente persona en la lista, entro un chico con un perro.

Kakashi- que demonios hace la bestia esa aquí???- dijo como viendo asqueado al animal

Kiba- ah…….se llama akamaru y yo soy kiba- dijo sonriendo el chico

Kakashi- mmm….el perro se llama akamaru??? Y tu eres kiba???- dijo extrañado

Kiba- hai-

Kakashi- y……………..porque lo trajiste?- dijo repitiendo la pregunta

Kiba- pues que no es la prueba canina ¿???, que no les hacen análisis a lo animales para saber si están bien?-

Kakashi- mira chico…para eso están los veterianrios…por lo general no atendemos perros en un hospital para humanos-

Kiba- oh…….gomen- dijo saliendo

Kakashi- siguiente- dijo estresado de tanta estupidez

Ahora entra un chico rubio de ojos azules con un tazon de ramen en la mano

Kakashi- y bien???...tui también te equivocaste chico??? Aquí no es el restaurante…….- dijo pensando que habría sido otra equivocación

Naruto- ne?, que usted no es kakashi house???-

Kakashi- depende- dijo esperando oir la respuesta del chico

Naruto- bueno……..si si lo es…vine esperando poder encontrar un trabajo…ya sabe….es el mejor medico y eso…o eso dicen…….total……me llamo uzumaki naruto…………la verdad no Sali con honores de la universidad…….. y en realidad casi no me graduo- dijo para después esbozar una sonrisa- pero pienso que eso es lo de menos……..o no??, lo que cuenta es lo que pasa ahora…….. trabaje demasiado para poder graduarme-

Kakashi lo miraba….estaba impresionado ya que era el primero que le había dicho tal cual la verdad de las cosas, por lo general las personas le dirían que salieron de los mejores y eso con el afán de impresionar al medico…pero ese chico no…el aceptaba las cosas como eran………….

Kakashi- que edad tienes chico?-

Naruto- 23………

Kakashi- …. Eres joven………pienso que me podrías servir en mi equipo chico…..ven mañana a las 8 de la mañana, de acuerdo?-

Naruto- claro!- dijo el chico emocionado tirando su sopa sobre el- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!, esta caliente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo corriendo en círculos

Kakashi- "mmmm, habre hecho bien???"

Naruto salió y kakashi llamo al siguiente, ahora entra una chica de cabellos obscuros largos y ojos blancos

Hinata- ho, ho, ho, hola- dijo la chica timida mientras se tocaba sus dedos índices

Kakashi- como te llamas chica???-

Hinata- s-soy, hi, hi hi hi, hina, hinat, hinata, hi-hi hyuuga-

Kakashi- así eres todo el tiempo???- dijo desesperado

Hinata- yo, yo, yo, yo-

Kakashi- tu tu tu tu…que????- dijo exasperado

La chica no aguanto y salió corriendo de ahí

Kakashi- mmmmmmmmmmmmm………….chica extraña…………..siguiente!-

A continuación entra un chico de cabello negro corto con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro…eso le cayo en el hígado a kakashi en cuanto lo vio

Kakashi- ,mmmmmmm???-

Sai- me llamo sai……….y anhelo trabajar con usted

Ok ese "anhelo" sono bastante gay

Kakahsi- siguiente!!!!!!!!- dijo apurado viendo al extraño chico- que esperas??, fuera!!!- dijo echándolo

A continuación entra un viejo de unos 55-60 años, de pelo blanco y muy largo, con una verruga en la nariz

Kakashi-…………………………que edad tiene????-

Jiraiya- mmm 20……-

Kakashi- si claro…. Dígaselo a su abuela anciano- dijo el viéndolo expectante

Jiraiya- bueno, bueno….30-

Kakashi-…….

Jiraiya- 40???-

Kakashi- …. Sabe……..no quiero perder tiempo, mi jefa espera que reuna tres personas el dia de hoy así que…..-

Jiraiya- bien, de acuerdo!, 55, ya??, tengo 55………..demonios……y……este…no soy medico…solo quiero pedirte un favor-

Kakashi- mmm….oiga no soy su criada-

Jiraiya- conices a tsunade no??-

Kakashi- aja, desgraciadamente así es- dijo con desconsolado

Jiraiya- podrías conseguirme una cita con ella????- dijo esperanzado

Kakashi- ………….acaso me vio con pañales, un arco y una flecha???...o mejor aun…..acaso esta drogado?????????????, con tsunade?????- dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Jiraiya- si bueno……..(dijo viendo el libro de icha icha tirado en el suelo- si haces eos por mi, te dare algo que seguramente apreciaras mas que nada en este mundo-

Kakashi- dinero???...una casa en hawaii?????...por que si no es eso no me interesa entiende????- dijo de brazos cruzados

Jiraiya- ni siquiera esto???- dijo mostrándole el libro un millón del icha icha….al momento de verlo en sus mano kakashi casi se muere

Kakashi- no puede ser!!!!, como es que…usted…como?????????- dijo son poder creerlo mientras veía con adoracion el libro

Jiraiya- ay jovencito es que acaso no sabias que yo soy el autor de estos libros tan famosos?- dijo el arrogante

Kakashi- como sea …démelo!-

Jiraiya- que hay del favor???-

Kakashi- concedido"!!!, solo démelo con un demonio!!!!!!- dijo desesperado de poder leer esas paginas que lo llamaban con voces misteriosas incitándolo a leer

Jiraiya- bueno, los demonios no vienen incluidos, pero si te lo doy- dijo entregándole el libro a kakashi quien se sentía en la gloria, al momento de tomar el libro salió un resplandor y una musiquita como de cielo…….

Kakashi- el libro…el libro….- repetía embobado

Jiraiya decidió salir y regresar en otra ocasión, ya que eso le resultaba en exceso extraño, mas que el chico de mayones verdes que vio afuera del hospital bailando la macarena, junto con otro vestido de igual manera, junto con una chica cirquera de dos coletas.

Kakashi estaba tan embobado con el pervertido libro que no se dio cuenta de a que hora entro la siguiente persona a la entrevista, era una chica de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabellos rosados recogidos en una coleta alta con un mechon sobre la frente, llevaba una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas, nada fuera de lugar, una blusa blanca y su bata blanca, al entrar vio al doctor admirando lo que parecía ser un libro, eso saco de sus casillas a la chica, y hablo para hacerse notar.

Sakura- usted debe ser kakashi house cierto???- dijo extrañada…al parecer era cierto lo que decían de el…era un completo extraño.

Kakahsi al sentirse invadido volteo a ver quien había atrevido a interrumpir su ritual de adoracion a su adoradisisimo libro de pervertideces.

Kakshsi- y tu qui….?- iba a preguntar pero al ver a la chica se quedo sin palabras, era una chica en lo extremo bonita, no era como la otra chica…..oni…o como se llamara, esta tenia clase, y no se vestia como una zorra, la miro de arriba abajo…..si….le agradaba….se sentó en su sillón y decidió escucharla..talvez no perdería el tiempo con ella…y si lo perdia…no importa…almenos habría tenido una agradable vista.

Kakashi- y tu eres???- dijo mas calmado dejando de lado su libro

Sakura- mi nombre es irrelevante al igual que mi edad, si desea averiguarlos véalo en mi curriculum, lo único que debe interesarle de mi es mi modo de trabajar- dijo fría y calculadora

Kakshi- "una chica con cerebro…me agrada"- pensó sonriendo

Sakura- me interesa trabajar con usted, pienso que puedo aprender mucho, además de adquirir algo de experiencia- dijo sencilla

Kakashi- y……. eres de aquí???- dijo tratando de averiguar mas sobre ella

Sakura- …..si………. soy de aquí- dijo seca

Kakahsi- tengo entendido que eres ninja-medico…quien te entreno?- dijo sin mas

Sakura- ….preguntele a su jefa- dijo seria

Kakashi-……………………………………………………………..tsu-tsunade???, eres pupila de tsunade???- dijo sin poder creerlo…el no sabia de nadie que hubiera sobrevivido a los duros entrenamientos de la directora y kage de la aldea

Sakura- ……. Asimílelo-

Kakashi- "impresionante" bueno…eso no require meritos……talvez lo que requiera meritos fue saber como aguantaste las noches de ebriedad de esa mujer tan molesta…eso requiere meritos "seguro la contrato"- dijo sarcástico sin admitir la impresión que sentia

Sakura- como sea, aun no ejerzo como medico, lo único que he hecho hasta hora ha sido sanar algunas heridas en algunas misiones, nada grave- dijo igual de seca

Kakashi- "muy bonita, muy inteligente…pero demasiado amargada"………bien….que te parece si te presentas mañana por la mañana, a las 8………- dijo mirándola

Sakura- esta bien…….

Kakashi- adiós sakura- dijo al momento en que la chica daba media vuelta y abria la puerta, al escuchar su nombre volteo pero no duro mucho para después irse.

Kakashi- van dos…..falta uno……….siguiente!!!!!- dijo esperando acabar pronto

Ahora pasa un chico de ojos rojos y una enormes ojeras, tenia el pelo negro y era alto se veía de unos 26 años de edad.

Kakashi- y bien……..???-

Itachi- me llamo uchiha itachi…y no soy un asesino-

Kakashi-……………………………..

Itachi- me acepta???

Kakashi-………………………………….

Itachi- por que no dice nada???-

Kakshi- fuera-

Itachi- eh???...porque'??-

Kakashi- FUERA!!!!- dijo pateándole el trasero….el hermoso trasero, cabe agregar- por dios…un uchiha………….esos si que son extraños………además de pedantes…..siquiente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora entra un chico igual al anterior solo que menor a el

Sasuke- ese que acaba de patear es mi hermano- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Kakshi- si te quieres quejar ve con tu mama niño………..- dijo sentándose

Sasuke- al contrario…….el es un idiota……….- dijo el sonriendo con desden…..a leguas se veía que no le tenia aprecio a su hermano

Kakashi- dime chico………porque te interesa trabajar aquí si eres un uchiha???- kakashi tenia entendido que los uchiha tenían su propio hospital con eso de que eran un clan de doctores super famosos

Uchiha- mi familia no ve mas alla de sus paredes……….. además es todo un martirio permanecer con mi padre, exigiendo cada vez mas de su hijo medico, no me permitiría trabajar con el, seria una pesadilla.- dijo como recordando cosas desagradables

Kakashi- entiendo- eso le agradaba, el chico quería desprenderse de sus raíces y andar por su cuenta, estaba decidido- de acuerdo…….mañana, 8 de la mañana….aqui- dijo sin mas

Sauske lo miro, sonrio y salió.

Kakashi- AL FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no mas babosos bailando y cantando, no mas chicos de mayones verdes, no mas zorras qu emeabofetean…..PUEDO LEER MI LIBRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo saltando entre nubecitas de colores para llegar a su libro pero su inspiración es cortada al momento de que alguien abre la puerta y kakashi cae al suelo

Tsunade- entonces ya lo tienes???- dijo impaciente

Kakashi- que quieres????...tu también quieres trabajar conmigo????...largo!...ya esta tu estúpido equipo…ven mañana a conocerlos…dejame en paz!-

Tsunade- que genio!- dijo saliendo

Kakahsi se sienta en su sillón y empieza a leer su libro esperando que las horas pasaran lentas para que el dia de mañana llegara mas lento…….el chico rubio torpe, la chica peli-rosa inteligente y el chico peli-negro brillante…..como será ese equipo????

Neeeeeeeeeeeee!!!, aquí acabo el capitulo les gusto????,,, ejejeje como sea…dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Equipo House

A la mañana siguiente, faltando 10 para las 8, los tres chicos habían llegado al hospital pero no se habían visto, simplemente llegaron y se sentaron en lugares separados esperando la llegada de kakashi, quien ya se había tardado….aunque de todos modos sabían que no se trataba de alguien muy puntual que digamos.

Sakura miro su reloj, 5 para las 8, estaba sentada en una banca fuera de la oficina de kakashi con un portafolio en la mano donde guardaba papeles importantes y su bata…….

Sasuke estaba recargado en una pared un poco alejado de la banca viendo nada en particular, aunque si que odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Naruto estaba por ahí platicando con una enfermera la cual parecía encantada con el chico, pues se sonrojaba constantemente mientras el sonreía bobo con su tazon de ramen en la mano.

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que estaban ahí, y ciertamente estaban desesperados, por una parte no se irían, eso jamás, habían conseguido el trabajo y no lo perderían por nada del mundo, aunque por el otro…….ya se imaginaban como seria trabajar con ese hombre.

Media hora después a lo lejos se diviso un hombre tapado de la cara…..el cual los tres reconocieron de inmediato.

Sakura se paro enseguida, sasuke dejo de recargarse en la pared y naruto tiro el tazon de ramen por ahí para después acercarse un poco mas a su oficina.

Kakashi vio a los tres chicos "empezamos" pensó mientras los veía….pensando que talvez seria algo divertido….

Kakashi- ….veo que no se han ido……- dijo sarcástico

Naruto- como???, quería que nos fueramos????- dijo sin entender

Kakashi- ……"talvez cometi un error al contratarlo"- pensó un poco arrepentido

Sakura- siempre llega tarde???- dijo viéndolo fijamente

Kakashi- que???, te molesta???, porque si no te gusta puedes irte, puedo contratar a alguien mas- dijo amenazante

Sakura- no sea ridículo, era solo una pregunta- dijo igual de seria y seca

Kakashi- como sea…..yo ya los conozco un poco así que mientras voy por un café preséntense, pasaran mucho tiempo juntos y seria buena idea que se conozcan antes y sean una familia feliz- dijo sarcástico mientras se iba

Naruto- bien!!! Yo primero- dijo el chico como si fuera un niño de preescolar

Sasuke- …………. Que esperas?- dijo queriendo terminar lo antes posible

Naruto- me llamo uzumaki naruto, me gusta mucho el ramen, tengo 23 años, quiero llegar a ser hokage de la aldea y un medico ejemplar- dijo sonriendo como si fuera un pequeño

Sakura y sasuke se le quedaron viendo así como que……"kakashi contrato a este???"

Sasuke- de acuerdo- dijo con una gota en la cara- uchiha sasuke, 23 años…….cirujano…..es todo- dijo para voltear a ver a sakura indicándole que seguía ella

Sakura- haruno sakura, no creo que necesiten saber nada mas- dijo dejando un poco pasmados a los chicos….mas a naruto claro

Después llaga kakashi con su café en la mano

Kakashi- bueno espero que hayan tenido tiempo suficiente para conocerse…porque ya no les voy a dar mas………….- dijo indiferente

A continuación se abre la puerta

Tsunade- kakahsi-

Kakashi- ah ahí estas…..aqui esta el equipo…….equipo…tsunade…tsunade…equipo- dijo presentándolos según el

Tsunade miro a sakura y sonrio

Tsunade- sakura…..que sorpresa tan agradable- dijo sonriendo, los otros dos chicos no entendían nada

Sakura- sensei………..- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Naruto- se-sensei???- dijo con los ojos como platos

Sasuke- "una chica???...no esta nada mal"- pensó viendo con interés a la chica pelirosa

Tsuane- y ustedes quienes son???- dijo viendo al rubio y al moreno

Naruto- amm….yo, yo soy uzumaki naruto su alteza- dijo el arrodillándose y haciendo alabanzas

Tsuande- y a este que le pasa????- dijo con una ceja levantada

kakashi- yo que se……..- dijo sinprestarle mucha atención

tsunade- ya chico……..parate- dijo ella medio asustada del chico tan extraño

naruto- go-gomen, es solo que soy su fan!!!, mi gran sueño es convertirme en hokage y ser un medico tan bueno como usted- dijo con ojos de estrellita

tsunade- am…gracias supongo- dijo alejándose del chico

sasuke- uchiha sasuke godaime-sama- dijo educado

tsunade- lo se, es obvio con tan solo verte chico- dijo como si fuera demasiado aparente- bien, pues yo soy la directora de este hospital…y se hac elo que yo diga, nunca olviden que yo soy la jefa de kakashi- dijo orgullosa

kakashi- si si, ya deja de alardear……de lo único que tendrías que alardear es del tamaño de tus senos…sabían que son naturales?????- DIJO VIENDO A LOS CHICOS

Tsunade- KAKASHI!!!!- grito furiosa

Kakashi- que???, pues vete, que no vez que tengo que trabajar- dijo como si fuera obvio

Tsunade- bien, los dejo……y mas vale que los enseñes bien kakashi…..- dijo para después ver a sakura como con una mirada de complicidad, al notar esto kakashi decidió que era mejor decir algunas reglas.

Kakashi- bien ya que la oh gran jefa se ha marchado al fin…..les dire cuales son las reglas, de acuerdo??, cualquiera que las rompa será despedido, no me importa su lloran y se arrastran por todo el hospital…….se humillaran ustedes…….- dijo viendo a las tres jóvenes

Naruto- etto, disculpe….puedo traer ramen aquí???- dijo levantando la mano y mirándolo con cara de niño que quiere llevar un juguete a la escuela

Kakashi……………………………. Me vale un comino lo que traigas o no, con que no rompas las reglas sere feliz, de acuerdo?-

Naruto- ha-hai-

Kakashi- bien, la primera regla, y la mas importante de todas………..yo soy su jefe, el hecho de que tsunade sea mi jefa no significa que deban decirle todo lo que hacemos aquí, de acuerdo???, lo que pasa aquí aquí se queda- dijo mientras los observaba viendo que haya quedado claro aquel punto

Los tres asintieron en silencio

Kakashi- bien, lo siguiente es que en cada caso tendrán que aportar ideas, se supone que tuvieron un servicio al graduarse, así que espero que den buenas ideas, y lo mas importante de este punto es que tendrán que comprobar sus teorías-

Los tres volvieron a asentir

Kakashi- lo ultimo……………………..no menos importante son un equipo, y deben portarse como tal- dijo mas serio que en cualquier otro momento

Los tres chicos se miraron extrañados para después asentir un poco confusos

Kakashi- de acuerdo, como no soy un maldito guía turístico no les voy a mostrar el hospital eso se lo dejo a las enfermeras, así que díganle a una o vayan ustedes mismos, no me importa, pero deben saber donde esta cada sala, por si se les solicita en alguna, no quiero que tarden, ah…..casi lo olvidaba, nunca se involucren con los pacientes, eso seria muy estúpido- dijo serio

Sasuke- ne….cuando empezaremos de verdad?- dijo fastidiado de escuchar tantas tonterías

Kakashi- vaya, el uchiha quiere empezar pronto- dijo mirándolo burlon

Sasuke-…….

Kakahsi- en cuanto tengamos un caso, pero como nisiquiera conocen el hospital no se les puede asignar uno en estos momentos asiq ue lárguense…que esperan???- dijo mientras los miraba como esperando que se fueran, a lo que en seguida los tres chicos salieron des despacho- vaya, al fin algo de paz,-dijo sentándose y agarrando su libro

Naruto- vaya ese tipo si que es extraño, no creen???- dijo el chico tratando de hacer platica ya que sus otros dos compañeros se veian bastante serios

Sasuke- creo que es obvio…emm..raruto???-

Naruto- es naruto-

Sasuke- como sea…..no pienso estar sin hacer nada así que apurémonos-

Naruto- ey tengo una idea- dijo de pronto, sakura y sasuke lo voltearon a ver deteniéndose en un pasillo

Sakura- cual es???- dijo seca

Naruto- bien, somos 3, podemos separarnos y fijarnos donde esta cada sala, así cuando kakahsi nos ordene ir a una y aunque no sepamos donde sea, el otro compañero que si sabe nos dira o nos acompañara, así no perderemos tiempo- dijo sonriendo

No era una idea tan idiota…….pero bueno…….era pasable…y para esa ocasión era buena

Sasuke- ….me parece bien- dijo de brazos cruzados

Sakura- de acuerdo, son seis pisos, dos cada quien, yo vere los dos pisos superiores- dijo para después irse

Sasuke- yo vere los dos inferiores- dijo yéndose

Naruto- mm….pues supondoq ue yo los de en medio- dijo suspirando al fin

Después de media hora los tres volvieron al punto de partida

Sakura- listo-

Sasuke- …..hai-

Naruto- ya esta!!!- dijo gritando a lo que sakura y sasuke se sobresaltaron mirándolo con algo de odio

Sakura- "que le pasa a este???, porque lo habrá contratado kakshi???"

Sasuke-" definitivamente kakashi tiene algo como para haber contratado a este tipo"

El equipo regreso al despacho de kakashi quien al notar que se abria la puerta, se disgusto ya que los mocosos habían tardado mucho menos de lo que esperaba.

Kakashi- bien…..supongo que son mas rapidos que superman y vieron todo el hospital en media hora- dijo sarcástico, ninguno de los chicos dijo nada

Kakashi- bien, en realidad, hoy no empezaremos con los casos así que mañana vénganse preparados………….pueden irse- dijo esperando que se fueran pronto para poder seguir leyendo su querido libro pervertido

Sakura- eso es todo???-

Kakahsi- si…que esperan???...fuera!- dijo haciendo ademanes con la mano

Los tres salieron molestos

Naruto- "amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo"- se repetía para no tener ganas de matar a kakashi

Sakura- esperaba- se decía así misma

Naruto- oigan….no quieren ir a comer ramen???- dijo sonriéndoles

Sasuke- ramen???-

Sakura- ……………porque no??- acepto ella a lo que el pelinegro pensó entonces que no seria tan mala idea

Sasuke- de acuerdo- dijo con un tono molesto en la voz

Sakura- no vengas si no quieres- dijo notando la voz del uchiha

Sasuke- nunca dije que no quiero- dijo a al defensiva

Sakura- pues tu tono decía otra cosa- dijo volteándose y siguiendo a naruto

Ya en el ichiraku…………………

Naruto- y díganme, son de aquí de konoha???- dijo trtando de hacer algo de charla

Sakura- hai, aquí me entrene-

Naruto- ey, sakura…….fuiste entrenada por la godaime cierto?- dijo impresionado

Sakura- hai-

Naruto- vaya!, que impresionante, has de ser una excelente medico- dijo entusiasmado

Sakura- no puedo asegurarlo…no tengo mucha experiencia- dijo indiferente

Sasuke-de cualquier modo es algo admirable- dijo sin mirar a la chica, le costaba admitir que una chica podía ser mejor que el.

Sakura volteo a verlo algo sorprendida de que un uchiha reconociera algo

Naruto- y tu eres de la familia uchiha, eso de por si ya es mucho-

Sasuke- bah!, tonterías, mi familia me viene importando un comino-

Naruto- mm…..bueno…………………………….otro tazon por favor- le dijo el rubio a un anciano

Sakura- creen que empezaremos mañana???-

Sasuke- es difícil decirlo, no se puede saber que piense ese raro de kakashi-

Naruto- es cierto, es cierto-

Sasuke- no te ofendas, pero….porque te contrato??- dijo viendo a naruto

Sakura volteo con interés a escuchar la respuesta de naruto….era verdad sakura se preguntaba lo mismo.

Naruto- yo que se……como tu dices, es difícil saber lo que esta pensando-

Sakura- seguro es para compensar nuestras actitudes- dijo pensando en que los tres eran demasiado diferentes

Sauske- talvez tengas razón…o solo quería a alguien a quien molestar-

Naruto- a mi???...noooooo…..-

Sakura- no lo creo…seguro vio algo-

Naruto- eh???, oh cielos……habrá sido mi cierre abajo???-

Sakura-…………….

Sasuke-………………..

Naruto- ne sakura, cuantos años tienes?-

Sakura- yo??...cuantos crees?- dijo pareciéndole divertido que adivinaran su edad ya que siempre le decían que era mas joven

Sasuke- "20???"- pensó el

Naruto- 20!- dijo casi gritando

Sakura sonrio lo que provoco el sonrojo del rubio y también en el otro chico aunque menos aparente

Sakura- crees que tengo 20??...dejemoslo en 20- dijo divertida

Naruto- no es justo, tu ya sabes mi edad……y también la de sasuke-

Sasuke- …………………-

Naruto- entonces puedo llamarte sakura-chan?-

Sakura- claro- dijo riendo

Sasuke- (estaba embobado viendo a la chica sonreir….deveras era muy bonita) "cielos"

Y así los tres empezaron a convivir y a conocerse sin pensar los lios amorosos en los que terminarían implicados……………..

Tsunade- kakashi………….- dijo bastante molesta

Kakashi- oh no…ese tono…es por el equipo???...no te preocupes mañana vienen- dijo volviendo a su libro

Tsunade- no es por eso-

Kakashi- entonces?- dijo sin entender

Tsunade- que hacia jiraiya en mi casa…específicamente en mi habitación husmenado entre mi ropa interior???????????????????- dijo mas que molesta

Kakashi- ah eso-

Aquí acabo este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado!


End file.
